Series 5
Series 4 Series five of Downton Abbey is due to air in September Downton Abbey series 5 first look pictures arrive but what is Tom Branson carrying?], TV News, April 24, 2014, 13:20, by Claire Hodgson or October First Look at Downton Abbey Series Five Filming, TV News, By Naomi Gordon, Thursday, Apr 24 2014, 15:49 BST 2014 on ITV in the UK (Sunday, January 4, 2015, 9pm ET in the US)Downton Abbey Casting News at PBS with Julian Fellowes writing, and executive produced by Gareth Neame, Liz Trubridge and Fellowes.ITV commissions a fifth series of Downton Abbey, ITV Press Centre, 10th November, 2013. Production The main cast have signed up.Downton Abbey: Season 5 Planning Underway, Different Era on Tap, TV Fanatic, Matt Richenthal, 7th August, 2013.'Downton Abbey' Cast Talks Season 4, Mourning Matthew and the Series' Future, Michael O'Connell, The Hollywood Reporter, 6th August, 2013.No more Downton deaths! Fuming creator Fellowes locks stars into two-year handcuff deals to stop them 'doing a Matthew', Chris Hastings and Simon Boyle, Daily Mail, 17th August, 2013. Quote: "Key characters including Hugh Bonneville (Lord Grantham), Michelle Dockery (Lady Mary), Elizabeth McGovern (Lady Cora), Maggie Smith (the Dowager Countess of Grantham), Laura Carmichael (Lady Edith) and Lily James (Lady Rose) have all signed contracts that will bind them to the show at least until the end of series five." Harriet Walter and Peter Egan will reprise their roles as Lady Shackleton and Hugh MacClare respectively. Richard E. Grant, Anna Chancellor, and Rade Sherbedgia join the cast, respectively playing Simon Bricker, the Dowager Lady Anstruther, and a Russian refugee named Kuragin. Maya Lindh and Ethan Chapples will play Rose's sister Annabelle and her husband, respectively. Ed Cooper Clarke will portray Lord Merton's second son, Timothy. Catherine Steadman will portray Gillingham's former fiance Mabel Lane Fox. Shirley MacLaine and Paul Giamatti won't be reprising their respective roles as Martha and Harold Levinson, but they may possibly return in a future season. A casting call has gone out for twin baby girls to portray Edith and Michael Gregson's daughter Marigold. Whether or not Charles Edwards will return as Gregson remains unknown, but an answer as to what happened to him has been promised. Tension will also continue to rise between John and Anna, whose assault has not been forgotten. Allen Leech has suggested something sad happens in the opening episode, as well as that there is a campaign for the next Christmas special to be set at Christmas. Synopsis Set in 1924 and finishing at Christmas 1925 Downton Abbey without Julian Fellowes, Series five will continue some of the storylines established in series four, including Mary Crawley’s relationship with Anthony Foyle and Charles Blake, Tom Branson’s flirtation with Sarah Bunting, Edith Crawley’s pregnancy, and will explore the aftermath of Rose MacClare’s broken engagement with Jack Ross.Two Characters Killed off and another raped, The Telegraph, 11th November, 2013. Episodes *Episode 5.01 *Episode 5.02 *Episode 5.03 *Episode 5.04 *Episode 5.05 *Episode 5.06 *Episode 5.07 *Episode 5.08 *2014 Christmas Special Cast Upstairs *Michelle Dockery as Mary Crawley *Laura Carmichael as Edith Crawley *Allen Leech as Tom Branson *Hugh Bonneville as Robert Crawley *Elizabeth McGovern as Cora Crawley *Maggie Smith as Violet Crawley *Lily James as Rose MacClare *Samantha Bond as Rosamund Painswick *Julian Ovenden as Charles Blake *Tom Cullen as Anthony Foyle *Penelope Wilton as Isobel Crawley *Douglas Reith as Lord Merton *Fifi Hart as Sybbie Branson *Oliver and Zac Barker as George Crawley Downstairs *Jim Carter as Mr Charles Carson *Phyllis Logan as Mrs Hughes *Joanne Froggatt as Anna Bates *Brendan Coyle as John Bates *Raquel Cassidy as Phyllis Baxter *Sophie McShera as Daisy Mason *Kevin Doyle as Joseph Molesley *Lesley Nicol as Beryl Patmore *Rob James-Collier as Thomas Barrow *Ed Speleers as James Kent *Jeremy Swift as Spratt *Sue Johnston as Gladys Denker Others *Daisy Lewis as Sarah Bunting *David Robb as Richard Clarkson *Andrew Scarborough as Timothy Drewe *Emma Lowndes as Mrs Margie DreweEmma Lowndes at Curtis Brown Literary and talent agency *Maya Lindh as Lady Annabelle (née MacClare) *Ethan Chapples as Annabelle's husband *Catherine Steadman as Mabel Lane Fox *Ed Cooper Clarke as Timothy Grey Media Images Videos ;Official File:MASTERPIECE Downton Abbey, Season 5 Teaser PBS|By PBS From Jun 26, 2014 (very short, 21 sec) File:Downton Abbey - ITV - Series 5 Teaser|By ITV From Jun 24, 2014 (very short, 21 sec) ;News File:Downton Abbey Season 5 Cast time-travels with their characters to 2014|By ODE From Aug 14, 2014 File:Downton Abbey Season 5 stars reveal fantasy endings|By The Telegraph From Jul 30, 2014 File:Downton Abbey Season 5 First Look|By tumblrinflagrante From Jul 29, 2014 File:Downton Abbey Season 5 Sneak Peek - BTS Filming Photos HD|By TvShow News Previews From Jun 22, 2014 File:Downton Abbey Season 5 Julian Fellowes Interview|By Red Carpet News TV From Published on May 11, 2014 File:Season 5 Of Downton Abbey What We Know So Far| By Entertainmentwise From May 1, 2014 External Links ;News *Downton Abbey Casting News at PBS *Downton Abbey: spot the historical blooper By Anita Singh, 2:52PM BST 14 Aug 2014 *Downton Abbey series 5 press shot suggests time jump to 2014? By Christopher Hooton, Thursday 14 August 2014 *Downton Abbey: Julian Fellowes wants US simulcast for fifth series By Sam Rigby, Wednesday, May 28 2014, 9:47am EDT *Downton Abbey: Sue Johnston to guest star in series 5 By Sam Rigby, Thursday, May 29 2014, 11:45am EDT ;Spoilers * Downton Abbey season five spoilers: Love, sex scandals and FIRE! Friday 15 Aug 2014 4:51 pm * Downton Abbey behind the scenes – season five in pictures Tuesday 12 Aug 2014 1:54 pm * It's Downton confidential! Fresh scandals, new secrets, it's our very sneaky peek at Series 5 By Chris Hastings; Published: 17:38 EST, 9 August 2014; Updated: 04:22 EST, 10 August 2014 * Downton Abbey Series 5 Spoilers: Mr Carson reveals worrying times for the Crawleys! by Anna Howell, June 25th, 2014 *‘Downton Abbey’ season 5 spoilers: Richard E. Grant, more join cast February 15, 2014 at CarterMatt *Downton Abbey Season 5 Spoiler: Cast Has Big Plans for Christmas Special by Elisabeth Kramer, January 29, 2014 at 01:38PM EST References Category:Series